Blazing Star: Destiny's Beginning
by Allen Itami
Summary: Omens of a battle, plunging all into death and darkness. When all seems lost to this terrible omen, a new one comes, of a warrior of the stars that will save all the clans. Is this orphaned kit the warrior Starclan spoke of? Rated for later content
1. Alliances

Not all the clans are really filled out, simply becouse I lost my creative juices at some point. But I forgot to load up the alliances, so I am posting it now. Next chapter will be comming soon. I'll finish it either after I am done studying for finals, or after finals (school sucks, but it is almost over)

To Scorchwind: Yes, this is my first Warriors fanfic. I have been planning it for a while though, and I am glad you like it. I do take requests, just to let you know, and I am willing to accept an OC, if you'd like one you have to make an appearance. (special privlege, since you are the first reviewer for this fanfic)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Alliances**

**Sunclan**

**Leader: **Blazestar - Orange-Gold large, short-haired Tom with deep blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Braveheart - handsome tortie and white tom with one eye missing. Mate of Snowfur. Apprentice: Whitepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Mousefang - medium sized brown tabby tom. apprentice: Ravenpaw

**Warriors:**

Tigerstripe - Large black tabby tome with grey stripes. Originally of Moonclan. Mate of Sandtail. Apprentice: Smallpaw

Sandtail - Brown She-cat with a ginger tail. Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Lionclaw - Redish Gold tom with large paws. Apprentice: Dustpaw

Willowpelt - pretty light grey she cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Whitepaw - white, short haired tom with amber eyes.

Ravenpaw - small, black she-cat with a notch of her ear missing.

Smallpaw - Black tom with a ginger tail and unusually small front paws.

Dustpaw - brown tabby tom with dark flecks.

Dawnpaw - light orange she cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Snowfur - pretty white, long-haired she cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Moonflower - old black she cat. Oldest nursery Queen.

Leaftail - Light Orange she cat

**Elders:**

OneEar - old tortie with one ear torn off. Oldest cat in Sunclan.

**Kits:**

Bluekit - grey she cat with a white muzzle

Shadekit - Dark grey tom with a pale grey belly

Fernkit - light grey she cat

Starkit - albino long-haired she cat

**-**

**Moonclan**

**Leader: **Shadowstar –solid black tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Batear – brown tom with unusually large ears

**Medicine Cat: **Featherpelt – long haired white she-cat. Formerly Sunclan

**Warriors:**

Leopordfur – unusually spotted grey tom

Sootfur – grey she cat

Shadepelt – long haired grey tom

**Apprentices:**

Crowpaw – black tom with grey paws

Ravenpaw – long haired black tabby tom

**Queens:**

Mothflower – long haired grey she cat with grey eyes

Mousefur – light brown she cat

**Elders:**

Specklenose – brown she cat with a grey muzzle

LostFoot – old black tom with a missing leg

**Kits:**

Nightkit – Dark grey tom with black muzzle, paws, and tail

Darkkit – grey she cat with a black right front paw.

**-**

**Mistclan**

**Leader: **Oakstar – Deep red tom with a missing leg, ear and eye.

**Deputy: **Fernpelt – light gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

**Medicine Cat:** Raincloud – light grey she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Fernpelt

**Warriors:**

Ashfur – Light grey she-cat

Ragedclaw – redish brown tom

Shadefoot – gray tom with black paws

Brokenfoot – brown tom with a broken-looking front paw.

**Apprentices:**

Cinderpaw – orange she-cat

**Queens:**

Raintail – misty gray she cat with white paws and belly

Speckletail – light grey she-cat with a speckled tail

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

Robinkit – pretty light brown she cat with a white belly.

Hawkkit – Brown tom with grey paws.

**-**

**Mountainclan**

**Leader: **Tornstar – Broad brown tom with a scarred face

**Deputy: **Mudclaw – long haired brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Stonefur – light grey short haired tom

**Warriors:**

Boulderleg – brown tom with a grey leg

Stoneclaw – long haired dark grey shecat

Brightheart – tan shecat

Ivorycloud – ivory-furred tom

**Apprentices:**

Brackenpaw – brown splotched tom

**Queens:**

Moonfur – white she cat with light grey eyes.

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

Kindlekit – grey-brown she cat

**-**

**Sun-DrownClan**

**Leader: **Longstar – White tabby tom with dark stripes and a long tail.

**Deputy: **Thunderclaw – Bright yellow tom

**Medicine Cat: **Ashwisker – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Pantherpelt – solid black, short haired tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Feathertail

Brambleclaw – Golden brown tom.

Barktail – Light Brown she cat with a dark brown splotched tail

**Apprentices:**

Brackenpaw – Dark brown splotched tom

**Queens:**

Feathertail – long haired white she-cat with brown splotches

Rainpool – light grey with siler she cat with grey eyes.

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

Patchkit – Black and White tom

**-**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Miststar – misty grey she cat with a silver muzzle

**Deputy: **Spottedleaf – pretty tortie she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing – pale yellow she cat

**Warriors:**

Foxpelt – orange tom with a white underside, paws and tail tip(think a cat with fox coloration).

Stormclaw – Dark grey tom

Otterfur – sleek grey she cat

**Apprentices:**

Thronpaw – white tom with brown plotches

**Queens:**

Frostfur – pure white she cat with green eyes

Thistletail – brown furred she cat

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

Leafkit – light brown she cat with white paws

**-**


	2. Prologue

Yowls of cats rose from the fogged trees, their lithe bodies moving with deadly swiftness and grace, chasing after their target. A male cat fled from his attackers, a small, pure white kit mewling pathetically from his jaws as he fled in terror. The other cats seemed to laugh at him as they ran at his sides, taking swipe after swipe, causing gash upon gash onto his body, but he kept on running, the need to protect the small life in his jaws fueling his desire and strength.

The cats never ceased chasing him, and the male cat felt as though he had been running for hours through the misted forest, to the point he had no real sense of direction anymore. He had no idea if he was going the right way, or perhaps running to his doom, all he knew was that he had to keep running.

Another swipe at him, ripping the fur on his flank, but he didn't cry out, he didn't slow, he kept running, his heart pounding with fear, but not for himself. He had to get this kit to them, the ones he was to meet at Highstones, and he was being attacked when he wasn't even half the way there!

The cats chasing him began to slow, and as he crossed a bridge made by the Two Legs, he noticed his attackers seem to vanish completely. He slowed to a stop, dropping to the ground and panting heavily. The kit resting in his front paws, and mewling pitifully He licked the poor kit on the head, wishing he could soothe the hunger the kit felt, but being male, the tom could not produce the food it needed. He felt horrendously weak, his strength draining with each drop of blood that poured from his open wounds. His vision blurred, and he rested his head on the kit, to rest before he continued. He felt the kit paw weakly at his face, suckling on any piece of him the poor thing could reach, and as he closed his eyes, his life finally draining from him, he was vaguely aware of the small kit finally crawling from his grasp, and onto the grass below.

The kit mewled loudly, looking for its mother, taking shaky, blundering crawls away from the now deceased tom. It crawled and crawled until it eventually reached a bridge, a different one from the one the tom crossed just moments before, and it wailed, its eyes not even open yet as it crawled half way across the bridge before collapsing from hunger. Its mewls became shallow, and softer, its breathing harder.

From across the bridge, the bushes shuffled, and a white cat slipped through, amber eyes glowing in the night. Looking at the bridge, it gave a shocked mewl, and dashed to the small white kit, before calling back to a much larger tortie-and-white tom with a scar across its left eye. The large tom came over to its apprentice and the small kit, sniffing at the kit, before shaking its head, and taking the kit gently in its jaws.

The two unknown cats began to race through the forest, taking a careful pace so the kit wouldn't suffer from it. The forest around them dense, and the crickets and other nightly insects singing their love melodies in the newleaf night air.

Approaching a hollowed, fallen log, the two toms exchanged a meaningful glance, before slipping inside. The hollow log turned out to be the entrance to their camp, some cats still milling about in the night. A large, dark tabby tom, the light grew stripes on his black fur rippling slightly in the moonlight, approached them as they entered, and began heading towards the nursery den close to the entrance of the camp. The nursery den itself was a bramble bush, and opening made of cleverly placed stones and sticks, and hollowed out in the middle, made years prior by older queens.

The new tom greeted the two with a nod of acknowledgement, and sniffed skeptically at the kit in the tortie's mouth.

"Who's kit is this?" The dark tabby tom asked, "It does not smell of the forest, it smells like a kittypet!" The tortie shook his head lightly, renewing the once silent mewls of the hungry kit.

"Ask us after we have gotten a queen to nurse it, Tigerstripe. We just recently found it at the bridge near Small Land." The white apprentice spoke up. Tigerstripe growled at the apprentice.

"Quiet Whitepaw! I wasn't asking you, I was asking Braveheart!" He spat at Whitepaw. Whitepaw growled lightly, but stopped when Braveheart flicked his tail at him, and growled lightly at Tigerstripe, before continuing to the nursery. At the entrance, he gently placed the mewling kit down, and looked back at Tigerstripe and Whitepaw.

"Whitepaw, you've had a long day, go rest. Tigerstripe, go take Willowpelt, Lionclaw, and an apprentice and take the next patrol." Braveheart told them, before taking the kit inside the nursery, without waiting for a reply. Whitepaw yawned slightly, before following his orders and headed to the apprentice's den that was in a hollow log next to the nursery. Tigerstripe stalled for a moment, before obeying his orders, and went to fetch the two other warriors.

Inside the nursery, the other queens were already up, alerted by the sounds of the mewling, hungry kit Braveheart was carrying. A pretty long-furred, pure white queen with one blue eye, and one green eye looked up, belly slightly swollen with her unborn litter, nodding a greeting, and staring with interest at the white kit. Another queen, heavy with her unborn litter, destined to birth at any time, looked with interest. Her pale gray eyes the only visible part of her, her black coat blending in with the darkness.

Braveheart nodded a greeting to both, but walked past them in favor for the third queen, a long-furred, pale orange she-cat with pretty blue eyes. He placed the white kit before the queen, and nudged it closer to her.

"Leaftail, I know your kits only recently died, but this kit needs a queen to nurse it, and neither Snowfur, or Moonflower are nursing at this time. Can I ask you to take it?" He asked the queen. Leaftail sniffed at the kit, before nudging it to her belly. The kit mewled, but began to suckle, and Braveheart sighed in relief.

"What is going on, Braveheart?" a male voice said, from the opening of the den. Braveheart turned to see a large, orange gold tom enter the nursery, his gaze not wavering. Braveheart dipped his head in respect.

"Blazestar, leader, Whitepaw and I found this kit, it does not have the scent of any of the clans, so I brought it here." He said. Braveheart hoped Blazestar would accept the kit into the clan. He couldn't bare the thought of having to kill it, or worse, leave it somewhere to die alone. Blazestar walked past him, and sniffed at the kit. Leaftail visibly stiffened, already willing to fight for the kit if needed, but Blazestar sat down in front of Leaftail and the kit.

"We do need warriors. The kit needs a name." He said.

"Will it get a naming ceremony?" the white queen spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, tomorrow morning, this kit shall have its naming ceremony." Blazestar said, staring intently at the kit. Braveheart went to the queen, nudging her lovingly, and licking her head lightly. The other queen settled down, falling asleep finally.

Leaftail licked the small kit lovingly, and the kit opened its eyes slightly, reveling them to be a bright, ruby red. Leaftail stared in shock for a moment, and turned to Blazestar.

"Blazestar, could this mean-?"

"Quiet, Leaftail. I need time to think of the kit's name. I must return to my den now." He said, getting up.

"Blazestar? Is something wrong with the kit?" The white queen asked, looking up at the orange-gold tom. Blazestar shook his head no.

"No, Snowfur, now rest. You need it. Braveheart, you may be with your mate later, but now, you need rest as well." He said. Braveheart nodded, and with a departing, loving lick, bid Snowfur farewell, and left with Blazestar.

Outside of the nursery, Braveheart nudged Blazestar's flank in question. Blazestar turned to look back at him.

"The name of the kit, can I ask what it will be? I feel a bit responsible, since I brought it here." Braveheart said. Blazestar seemed to chuckle.

"I already decided the kit's name. It will be reveled tomorrow during its naming ceremony. Now, go rest." He said. Braveheart nodded.

"Alright. Are you going to see Mousefang?" He asked, noticing the larger tom heading towards the medicine cat's den, on the other side of the Highstone, rather than his own on the other side of it. Blazestar nodded.

"Mousefang asked me to come meet with him, about something important. Now go rest! Don't make me tell you again." He said. Braveheart nodded again, and headed to the warrior's den, another fallen log, the broken ends, like the apprentice's den, closed off with cleverly placed rocks and mud, an opening torn through some of the bark to make an opening, and was situated between the medicine cat's den, and the kill pile, which was next to the apprentice's den.

Blazestar slipped into the medicine cat's den, silent, yet eyes peering through the darkness. In a bed of moss, he saw a small she-cat sleeping peacefully, her black fur making her almost blend into the darkness, her right ear missing a small notch, from when a rat bit it.

He turned, looking farther into the den, finally seeing his target, a brown, short-furred tabby tom. His amber eyes glowing in the darkness.

The brown tabby nodded from his place on his moss bed as Blazestar neared, and Blazestar nodded back.

"Ravenpaw is almost ready to become a full medicine cat." He said in a hushed voice. Blazestar nodded.

"I do not believe that is why you are hear, at such a late hour." the brown tom said. Blazestar shook his head.

"I believe it has arrived. Mousefang, have you received any new omens from Starclan?" He asked. Mousefang stared at him, before nodded.

"I had a dream yesterday." He said.

"Then tell me." Blazestar said.

"First, tell me the name of the kit, brought to us by Braveheart." Blazestar didn't question how Mousefang already knew about the kit.

"I decided that the kits name, will be Starpaw." He said.


	3. Chapter 1

The sun shone without hindrance by clouds, a gently breeze flowing through the forest. Insects and birds called out as new leaf began to end, giving way to greenleaf.

Inside the camp of a clan of cats, four kits and an apprentice were playing, their happy mewls heard throughout the camp.

The apprentice, Whitepaw, had one kit in his front paws, the kit playfully pawing at his face, their claws sheathed. The kit was only a few moons old, and its long white fur was not what made this kit odd. It was its ruby red eyes. The kit was an albino.

"No fare, Starkit, take it easy!" Whitepaw said to the kit with her unrelenting attack. He acted occupied with Starkit, even though he noticed the other three kits try and sneak up behind him, and suddenly pounce onto his back, a sneak, gang attack.

He meowed playfully in defeat, the kits filling off of him.

"Shadekit, Fernkit, Bluekit, Starkit! Come here!" Leaftail called from infront of the nursery. The four kits filed over to her, to see what was wrong, only to start receiving a bath. Whitepaw chuckled and went to the fresh kill pile.

It had been three moons since Starkit was found and brought to Sunclan. The small kit was growing fast, and was a ball of energy. Not even a day after bringing her to the clan, Moonflower had her kits, Shadekit, Fernkit, and Bluekit, only for Moonflower to die in birth. Being the only nursing female, Leaftail had taken in all the kits, and seemed quite happy with that task, even if she was sad about Moonflower. Shadekit, Fernkit, and Bluekit didn't seem to mind Starkit, they seemed to think of her as their sister, and Braveheart, Blazestar, and Whitepaw were happy for this.

Other cats in the clan had difficulty accepting Starkit, the main one being Tigerstripe, already having voiced his displeasure of having a kit that had the smell of a kittypet in the clan, but Blazestar himself said that Starkit was to be in the clan, and that ended all argument. It was surprising how fast some of the cats had taken to Starkit, honestly.

OneEar was the most surprising The Elder seemed to love having Starkit there, telling her stories of the old days, and old battles he had been in, much to Leaftail's annoyance. Ravenpaw seemed to have a sisterly relationship with the small albino, as despite growing swiftly, she was always just shy of normal size, and was visibly smaller than the other kits, such as Fernkit and Bluekit. Sandtail, despite her attitude, and roughness, had also taken to Starkit quite well, and enjoyed secretly helping the kit learn a few combat tricks, not that Whitepaw would tell Blazestar about it.

Whitepaw also saw that Braveheart and Snowfur had a fondness for the kit, as Whitepaw himself had seen Snowfur bathing the kit, and Braveheart was often seen with Starkit, caring for it as if it was his own.

Whitepaw laid down near the apprentice's den, a plump vole taken from the fresh kill pile now resting between his paws, waiting to be eaten. He looked over at Leaftail and the kits, and noticed Blazestar walk over, five mice dangling by their tails in his mouth. When he reached the queen and kits, he laid the mice down, nudging them closer to the queen and kits, offering the mice to them. Three of the kits instantly dove for the mice, and only Starkit looked hesitant. Leaftail nudged her towards one of the two mice the kits hadn't taken, but Starkit still seemed reluctant to take the mouse.

Whitepaw tilted his head to the side, blinking his eyes in curiosity. Why would Starkit refuse fresh kill? And from the leader no less! Blazestar and Leaftail seemed equally mystified by Starkit's reaction to the mouse, as the kit had begun to burrow into Leaftail, as if frightened. To curious of the situation to eat, Whitepaw gave his vole to OneEar, who had been approaching the fresh kill pile, and then went over.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he got close. By then, the other kits had finished, and where now also curious as to why Starkit hadn't eaten her share. Blazestar leaned towards Leaftail, trying to get a better look at Starkit, who was now buried quite well into Leaftail's thick fur. Leaftail seemed worried as well.

"She has to be hungry, she's been running around all day, but hasn't had a thing to eat! Not even milk, I don't get it!" She said, leaning down a bit to nuzzle Starkit on the head, before gripping the fur on the back of the kit's neck to pull her out, and then nudged her towards the mouse again. Starkit meowed in protest, and tried to go back to Leaftail.

"We should take her to see Mousefang. He might be able to tell us what is wrong." Blazestar said, then turned to Whitepaw, "Whitepaw, you don't have training today, so you take Starkit to Mousefang. I'll join you in a few moments. I need to see if Braveheart might know what might have made Starkit like this." He said. Whitepaw nodded, and nudged Starkit. The kit looked at him, her bright red eyes wide with curiosity.

"Come on, it's OK!" Whitepaw said encouragingly, taking a step away. Starkit followed him as he led the way to Mousefang's den.

"Mousefang? I need your help!" Whitepaw called as he led Starkit into the den. He nudged the kit to the bed of moss, originally Ravenpaw's, but he doubted the fellow apprentice would mind, seeing how much she liked Starkit.

Mousefang came from further back into the den, a few herbs in his mouth, which he placed tot he side as he came over.

"Something wrong? I'm not babysitting Starkit if that is the problem." He said, looking at the shivering kit. It was no secret that Mousefang actually scared Starkit. For some reason, the kit found him intimidating, and would refuse to go near the medicine cat's den unless Whitepaw, Blazestar, Braveheart, Leaftail, or Ravenpaw was with her.

"She is refusing to eat. Blazestar think there might be something wrong with her." Whitepaw said. At that moment, Ravenpaw returned, some Murdock roots in her mouth. She looked questioningly at Whitepaw and Starkit, but went to put the roots away.

"Fine, I'll check her. You can leave now, Whitepaw." Mousefang said, turning to Ravenpaw. Whitepaw nodded, and with a parting nudge to Starkit, left the medicine cat in peace. As he went back to the fresh kill pile, hungry for something to eat, he noticed Blazestar talking adamantly with Braveheart. It seemed like the leader was agitated, and the deputy had a guilty look about him. Whitepaw was curious, but hunger won over, and he went to eat.

Blazestar left Braveheart, and went to Mousefang's den, to check on Starkit. The leader was thoroughly agitated. He had learned that the previous day, while Braveheart was playing with Starkit outside the camp, the deputy had left her alone for a few moments, "She was hungry. I told her to stay where she was, and I would catch her a nice plump mouse. When I came back with the mouse, she only ate half of it, saying she had found some berries to eat while I was away. When I asked where they were, she said she couldn't remember, only that they were red, and tasty." was what he had said. Blazestar was angry that his own deputy would allow Starkit out of his sight like that, especially outside the camp, where she could have been taken by a fox, a badger, or some other predator

Entering the den, he arrived in time to see Ravenpaw trying to convince Starkit to eat some kind of herb.

"Where you able to find out what was wrong with her?" Blazestar asked. Mousefang nodded.

"My best guess is she ate some over berries that had been sprayed by that vile Two Leg bug killer. She isn't in that much pain, but it has upset her stomach enough that she wont eat because of it. These herbs should help, if we could get her to eat them!" Mousefang said, annoyed by the stubborn kit. Starkit shied away from the herbs, despite Ravenpaw's pleading.

"Come on, Starkit! It tastes yummy!" Ravenpaw said, her voice strained. The female cat was ready to blow at any moment. Blazestar went over, sniffing the herbs that were meant for Starkit. It actually smelled pretty good.

"Come on, Starkit. Eat these." Blazestar said, shifting some of the herbs closer to Starkit. Starkit looked at the herbs and shook her head.

"No, don't want." She said, her voice sounding a bit odd, just as before, when Blazestar had brought her the mouse. Blazestar sighed.

"Come on Starkit, eat the herbs." He said. Starkit still refused. Blazestar had an idea, and told Mousefang he was leaving for a few moments, to get something, and then he would return. Leaving the medicine cat's den, he looked around the camp until he spotted Braveheart, laying near the nursery, Snowfur with him. He trotted over, and exchanged a nod with Snowfur, before turning to Braveheart.

"Starkit needs to eat some healing herbs, but she refuses to. See if you can convince her to, since she seems to respond well to you." Blazestar said. Braveheart nodded and left without a word, still feeling the sting of Blazestar's anger from earlier, but obedient. Snowfur looked at him, her stomach had grown in the moons, and she would birth soon, within three or four moons, by the time Starkit, and Moonflower's litter had grown to six moons and were apprenticed.

"I worry for Starkit." Snowfur said, catching Blazestar's attention. Blazestar sat in front of her, waiting for her to continue.

"She is... something just doesn't seem right about her, as if there is something trying to pull her away." Snowfur said. Blazestar said nothing. Snowfur herself may still be receiving messages from Starclan, as the queen had at one point been Mousefang's apprentice, but when she fell in love with Braveheart, she quit her apprenticeship to Mousefang, so she would be able to bear Braveheart's kits.

"Blazestar, has Starclan sent any omens that might be connected to Starkit?" Snowfur asked. Blazestar froze, unsure if he should tell the queen or not. He shook his head.

"For now, it is of no concern. Starkit will be fine." He said, not lying, but not telling the whole truth. Snowfur nodded.

"The Gathering is coming up, have you decided who will go with you?" Snowfur asked. Blazestar nodded.

"Yes, Braveheart, Mousefang, Tigerstripe, Willowpelt, Sandtail, Smallpaw and Ravenpaw. The others will stay behind." He said, nodding as he listed them off. He was anxious to be back with Starkit, to make sure the albino kit was alright, and doing well again. Snowfur nodded.

"Alright. Thank you for listening to me, Blazestar." Snowfur said, getting up, and heading to the fresh kill pile. Blazestar nodded, and got up to go back to Mousefang's den.

He saw Tigerstripe on the way, the warrior coming up to him with a determined, and serious look in his eyes.

"Blazestar, a moment if you will." He said as he neared. Blazestar hesitated, but stopped walking to hear Tigerstripe out.

"It is about Smallpaw and Dawnpaw. Willowpelt and I feel the two are ready to become warriors." He said. Blazestar nodded.

"I will think of it, but I have something of importance to attend. I will give you my answer later." He said, irritated slightly. Tigerstripe nodded, and went to go rejoin Willowpelt by the warrior's den.

Blazestar was relieved once he entered the medicine cat's den to find Starkit chewing disdainfully on some herbs. Braveheart was laying near her, and Ravenpaw and Mousefang both looked relieved, though it was certain for different reasons.

Starkit looked up at him as he entered, hardly looking pleased. Obviously, the herbs were not what she would consider good. Blazestar sighed in relief to see her eating them.

" 'hey ta'te 'unny." She said through the mouthful of herbs. Blazestar chuckled, and licked her head lightly.

"I know, but they will make you feel better." He said. Starkit nodded.

"Okay."

With that crisis ended, Blazestar nodded to Braveheart to follow him outside. Once the two exited the medicine cat's den, Blazestar told Braveheart who was going to the Gathering, and that Blazestar felt it was time that Whitepaw, Smallpaw, and Dawnpaw finally became warriors, and they should go on the hunting trail for their test. Braveheart nodded, and went to tell the other cats.

Blazestar sat just outside of his den, staring out at his clan. He watched as Starkit rejoined the other kits, he watched Lionclaw and Sandtail return from patrol, and Tigerstripe and Willowpelt leave after them, apprentices in tow for their test. He watched Braveheart go to the fresh kill pile, and join Snowfur for something to eat.

As all this happened around him, he wondered just how long this peace may last.

-

-

--

-

-

This fanfic is fun to write.

Anyway, we get some hints that all is not well. Next chapter Smallpaw, Dawnpaw, and Whitepaw will become warriors, the Gathering will take place, and some other things.

Starkit's origins, parentage, the cat that was taking her (and wether or not that cat is actually dead) along with where the tom was taking her, wont be revieled untill book three, so dont bother asking ahead of time.

I am accepting OC cats for this, if you'd like to see your own cat in the clan. Some names are already taken, but just fill this out if you want to submit one:

Name: (must include Kit name, Apprentice name, and warrior name)

Gender:

Career: (cant be deputy or clan leader)

Clan: (must be one of the six clans of the fanfic)

Appearance: (must include fur and eye color, any markings/scars you want them to have, long-furred or short-furred)

Mate: (If you want them to have one. Cant be Starkit, Shadekit, Nightkit, Whitepaw, Clan Leaders, Clan Deputies, or any cat who already has a mate. Some cats have mates that arent listed, becouse I was rushed when I made the list)


	4. Chapter 2

Starkit pounced on Bluekit, the two rolling around playfully in the center of the camp, enjoying the warming days of late new leaf. Shadekit took shelter near the nursery, in the shade, not liking the increase in heat. Fernkit playfully swiped at Lionclaw's tail, who was swishing it back in forth, enjoying the entertainment he was giving the kit.

Suddenly, Blazestar gave a call, summoning a clan meeting as he leaped up to the top of the highstone.

Starkit and Bluekit sat in front of Leaftail as Whitepaw, Dawnpaw, and Smallpaw lined up in front of the highstone.

"I am told these three apprentices, Whitepaw, Dawnpaw, and Smallpaw, have all completed their training and are now ready to become warriors. As such, I shall now give you you're warrior names. Smallpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan with your life?" Blazestar asked Smallpaw. The dark tom with his distinct ginger tail nodded, holding his head high.

"I do!" He said.

"Then from this moment on, you are Smallclaw, Warrior of Sunclan!" Blazestar said. The cats of the clan cheered, as Smallpaw became Smallclaw, going through the customary of licking the shoulder of the leader, while said leader touched the top of his head with his nose. The group of cats chanted Smallclaw's name as he walked with pride to a place between his parents, Tigerclaw, and Sandtail. Blazestar nodded, and looked at the two remaining apprentices.

"Dawnpaw, I am told by your mentor you are ready. Do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and defend the clan with your life?" He asked. Dawnpaw nodded.

"I do!" She said, her voice shaking only slightly from light nervousness, or perhaps anticipation.

"Then from this moment on, you are now Dawnflower, warrior of Sunclan!" Blazestar said. The ritual was the same as with Smallclaw, and soon Dawnflower had taken her place with the other warriors. The last was Whitepaw, who was completely calm, as Blazestar looked down at him as well.

"Whitepaw, I am told by your mentor, that you are ready to become a warrior. Do you swear to uphold the Warrior Code, and defend the clan with your life?" Blazestar asked, his gaze unyielding, and calm. Whitepaw nodded, perfectly at ease, perfectly calm.

"I do."

"Then from this moment onward, you are Whitestorm, Warrior of Sunclan!" Blazestar said. Whitestorm joined the warriors, as Blazestar still stood at attention, waiting for the other cats to quell before continuing. Starkit glanced over at Whitestorm, wondering if they would still be able to play, when Blazestar began his next announcement.

"It has been brought to my attention, that Sun-drownclan has been stealing prey from Riverclan. The Gathering is soon, so I want all who are going to promise they will not mention this act to any of the cats outside of Sunclan." Blazestar said. Starkit had begun to playfully paw at Leaftail's tail, bored, and not understanding the seriousness of the situation. The evening sun dripping low, caused beams up sunlight to cast down into the clan, and as the leader was talking, Starkit happened to look up and was awestruck.

The leader, for only a moment, was bathed in the setting sun's light, making a dazzling array of oranges, reds, and golds in his fur. Starkit purred, though she wasn't sure why. As the other cats began to go back to their usual activities, Blazestar hopped down from the highstone, and walked over to Leaftail and the kits. Starkit found herself hiding behind Leaftail, embarrassed abut the previous day's dilemma, because she had eaten some berries that had made her sick, resulting in Braveheart getting in trouble. Blazestar nodded to Leaftail, before leaning over, to get a better look at Starkit.

"Wont you come and play?" He asked, his tone light, and humorous. Starkit shrunk back further, but peeked out when Blazestar gave a sudden mewl of surprise. Starkit had to hold back a laugh, when she saw Shadekit holding onto Blazestar's ear, pawing at his face with sheathed claws. Blazestar gave fake mewls of pain and laid down on the ground, pretending to be dead. Starkit stalked close, sniffing him, as Shadekit let go, also puzzled by Blazestar's sudden 'death'. Just as they both got close to his head, Blazestar jumped up, shocking both kits, making them hide behind the laughing Leaftail for protection.

"Don't worry, I wont let the big bad leader get you." Leaftail laughed, rubbing her muzzle up against the two kits in comfort. Blazestar gave a happy murmur to, playfully dodging Bluekit's oncoming attacks. Starkit watched with interest, before making a speedy dash, jumping, and creaming into Blazestar's head, catching the startled tom off guard, and sending him off his paws. Shadekit, Fernkit, and Bluekit all clued in immediately, and instantly jumped on the much larger tom, meowing and growling as they playfully nipped and pawed at him.

"OK, OK! You win! I can't beat such strong warriors!" Blazestar said, laughing as the kits finally began to climb off of him, happy at their victory. The four kits ran past Leaftail, and began wrestling, and Blazestar sighed, sitting in front of Leaftail.

"How is Starkit? Any better?" He asked. Leaftail nodded.

"Much. She is such an energetic kit as well, she'll make a fine warrior." Leaftail said, watching the four kits. She called to them to come back over, when they spotted Whitestorm, who was sitting silently, as part of warrior tradition, with Smallclaw and Dawnflower to have their silent vigil over the clan all night. The kits had decided they wanted to play with him, and began stalking close, intent on attack. Leaftail called them back before they could. Starkit yawned on her way back, tired from a day of play. She glanced up at Blazestar, again seeing him seemingly surrounded by the light of the sun.

"Blazestar, why does the light seem to dance in your fur?" She asked. Blazestar and Leaftail both looked at her in surprise Neither had noticed the way the light made a dazzling array of colors in his fur, for one simple reason: Only Starkit could see it. Blazestar gave an airy chuckle, and nuzzled Starkit's head affectionately.

"Maybe you are seeing things in exhaustion. Leaftail, I think it is time these kits went to sleep."

"Agreed, come along." Leaftail said, herding the four kits back to the nursery after giving a farewell nod to Blazestar. Blazestar watched them until they disappeared into the nursery, then went to the medicine cat's den.

"Mousefang, I need to speak with you, meet me back in my den." Blazestar said to the older brown tom. He didn't even wait for a reply before departing, and heading to his den on the other side of the highstone.

He plopped down, a little tired, on the moss in his own den, thinking of what Starkit had said. Surely the kit wasn't lying, the way she had said it, looking at Blazestar as if he was a Starclan warrior come down from the sky. He wondered if perhaps she had seen an omen from Starclan, and didn't realize it. To know if this was correct, Blazestar needed to consult the medicine cat. He looked up as Mousefang silently entered the den, laying down with a huff. The tom was getting on his years, and wouldn't last a few more years, Blazestar knew he would have to make Ravenpaw a full medicine cat, so Mousefang could enjoy some relaxation before his life ended.

"You needed me?" Mousefang said. Blazestar nodded.

"Something Starkit said to me seemed a little odd. I wanted to ask you about it."

"I am not a nursery queen. I don't know about the inner thoughts of a kit-"

"I believe she may have had an omen from Starclan." Blazestar cut him off. The old tom remained silent for a moment.

"What did she say?"

"Her exact words were 'Blazestar, why does the light seem to dance in your fur?' Yet at that moment, I was in the shade, none of the dwindling sunlight could reach me." Blazestar said. Mousefang nodded.

"It may have been, or it may be the delusion of a small, tired kit. For now, we should keep a closer eye on her. No telling what Starclan has in store for her."Mousefang said. Blazestar nodded gravely.

"Yes. I worry a bit about something though."

"What would that be?"

"When she was first found, she had the blood of another cat on her, on her paws. I worry about that cat, and where she was meant to go." Blazestar said, staring past Mousefang, to the entryway of the den. Mousefang nodded.

"I worry about that as well, but there is nothing to be done at this moment." He said. Blazestar nodded.

"Thank you, that was all I needed." He said. Mousefang nodded, and got uneasily to his paws.

"Blazestar, you should consider making Ravenpaw the new medicine cat soon. I don't know how much longer my joints will last." Mousefang said. Blazestar nodded.

"She will be the new medicine cat soon, I promise, just not now."

"I will keep you to your word."

-

"Shadekit! Settle down!"Leaftail growled in frustration. Fernkit was already asleep, curled up next to Starkit, who was laying next to Bluekit, both of which couldn't sleep due to the ruckus Shadekit was making. The small male kit had decided he still wanted to play, and was now running around the den, annoying both Leaftail, and Snowfur. He made the mistake of getting to close to Snowfur, however, and was suddenly pelted in the head with the angry queen's paw.

"Settle down before I claw your face off!" Snowfur hissed. Yelping, Shadekit hid behind a sighing Leaftail, before the older queen nudged Shadekit next to Fernkit for bed. When Leaftail turned to apologize to Snowfur, Shadekit pounced on Starkit, causing the tired albino kit to give a mewl of anger.

"Go to sleep Shadekit!" Starkit hissed, biting Shadekit's shoulder painfully, drawing blood. Shadekit yelped and began licking his injured shoulder as Bluekit and Starkit finally fell asleep. Leaftail sighed.

"Looks like I have to get you to Mousefang real quick to treat that. Now settle down, while I go get Mousefang, if I come back, and you are causing a ruckus, I will personally cause far worse injury." Leaftail hissed at the kit. Shadekit calmed down, and laid down instantly, afraid of what Leaftail might do to him otherwise. Shadekit nervously looked at Snowfur, who was laying down, falling asleep herself, as he turned to look at his three 'sisters'. He sniffed at Starkit, hoping he wouldn't wake her. Her scent was sweet, like the flowers near the camp in bloom, Ravenpaw had told him once they were called Lavender. Shadekit knew, like all cats in the clan, that Starkit was not Sunclan born. He wondered, just where she had come from, and why she came here.

-

-

-

Next chapter will be longer, I promise


	5. Chapter 3

Running.

Running.

Faster.

Faster.

Trees zipping by at a blurring pace.

Fear racing in the young kit's veins, the unfamiliar surroundings, accompanied by unfamiliar scents. When did it get lost? It called out, hoping something answered. It heard a call, something seemingly familiar, and raced towards it headlong, not even knowing if the call came from something friendly.

-

Starkit woke up with a start, mewling pitifully, before Leaftail murmured something and began to nuzzle the kit gently, tired from being woken up so early. The sun wasn't even up and Leaftail knew instantly today was not going to end well, especially when Starkit's non-stop fear-filled mewls woke up Shadekit.

"Wha's goin' on?" He said groggily, waking up. Fernkit, Bluekit, and Snowfur all started waking up from Starkit's mewls, and Leaftail began trying to calm the kit down with desperate licks and mewls of her own. She wasn't sure why Starkit was mewling, but she did want the kit to stop mewling so she could go back to sleep. Snowfur came over, intent on helping, but their combined efforts did little, if nothing.

"Why is she crying?" Snowfur finally asked, desperate for the young kit to stop. Leaftail was just as desperate.

"I don't know, she just woke up and started! Maybe it was a bad dream?"

"Then go get her some poppy seeds to calm her down!" Snowfur growled, walking back to her moss bed, and putting her paws over her ears, trying to get some more sleep. Leaftail nudged Starkit desperately, wishing the kit would stop. The mewling must have been loud enough to reach the warrior's den, as Braveheart, groggy from sleep, slipped into the den.

"What's up with that mewling?" He asked as he entered. Leaftail gave him a desperate look, and looked back at the still mewling Starkit. Braveheart tried his best to calm the frightened and crying Starkit, but to no avail. He told Leaftail to wait a moment, and left the den. A few minutes later, he returned with a tired Whitestorm, Blazestar, and Ravenpaw. The three cats all gave it their shot, Starkit's mewls unrelenting until Ravenpaw curled around her, to tired to leave the nursery. Starkit finally had calmed, and snuggled close to Ravenpaw, letting a thankful Leaftail and kits to sleep, along with the rest of the cats of the clan.

-

"What'cha mewlin' for earlier?" Shadekit asked Starkit. Shadekit, Starkit, Bluekit, and Fernkit were near the fresh kill pile, eagerly sharing a plump mouse while they shared tongues.

"I had a bad dream." Starkit said, taking another bite of the mouse. Fernkit nudged Starkit affectionately.

"What about? It must have been pretty scary for you to start mewling like that!" She said. Starkit shrugged.

"I don't really remember, only that I was really really scared. I think I was lost." Starkit said. Bluekit mewled happily.

"Well, so long as the other warriors are watching us, we don't have to worry about getting lost, especially since we don't have to leave the camp until we're apprentices." She said. Starkit nodded, and looked over at some of the warriors.

Only Sandtail, Willowpelt, and Braveheart were in the camp, as the other warriors had gone on patrol. Starkit missed Whitestorm, and wished he were there to play, but knew he wouldn't be back for a while still. Furiously mewling and hisses called Starkit's attention back to her milk siblings, as she saw Shadekit playfully attack Bluekit, who hissed and attacked non-to-playfully back.

"Ow! Come on! I'm already injured!" Shadekit meowed, after Bluekit had scratched him on the muzzle. Shadekit still had cobwebs on his shoulder, after Starkit had bit him in anger the night before when he wouldn't let her sleep.

"More reason you shouldn't be play-fighting!" Bluekit said, huffing, before getting up and walking away. Shadekit looked startled, and a little irritated, before getting up and walking in the opposite direction. Starkit sighed, still tired from lack of sleep, and curled up next to Fernkit, who curled up as well for a morning nap. The mouse was still lying there, partially eaten, before Oneear came over, and took it.

-

Starkit woke up to something nudging her, and groggily looked up to Braveheart.

"It isn't a good idea to sleep next to the fresh kill pile." he said, chuckling slightly as he talked. Starkit looked around, dazed slightly as she got up. The patrol had gotten back, and now the cats were assembling to go to the Gathering, which was tonight. Starkit was a bit envious, as she wanted to go. Braveheart nudged her again, to get her moving, and Starkit began to head to the nursery.

On her way, she saw Oneear, and decided to stop to talk.

"Hi Oneear."

"Starkit, how nice. How you doing today?' Oneear said, turning slightly so his good ear was facing Starkit. Starkit meowed happily.

"I'm doing fine. Oneear, will you tell me a story?" Starkit asked. Oneear mrowled softly, but chuckled.

"Alright, I suppose one story wouldn't hurt." He said. Starkit gave a happy mew, and barely noticed that Fernkit, Bluekit, and Shadekit had joined when Oneear began.

"I guess the only story I haven't told you yet would be about the four clans that used to live at the other side of Highstones, in the north. There were four clans that lived in that area, before their homes were destroyed, and they had to move farther east, somewhere deep in Mountainclan territory, or possibly in a place Mountainclan doesn't own." Oneear began. Starkit watched the old tom intently, interested in the story, though she couldn't truly say why.

"Now, the four clans were known as Thunderclan, who was at first led by Bluestar, then by a former kittypet now called Firestar. Then there was Windclan, led by Onestar, Riverclan, led by Leopordstar, and lastly Shadowclan, led by Blackstar. Tensions between some of the clans were sometimes very high, such as when Shadowclan was ruled bu Tigerstar, a former Thunderclan warrior. Tigerstar wanted to unite all the clans, but kill all who he disliked, such as Firestar. Firestar saw the evil in his ways, and united Thunderclan and Windclan temporarily, to make Lionclan, just as Tigerstar had temporarily united Riverclan and Shadowclan, to make Tigerclan. Things grew more intense, when Tigerstar enlisted the help of a fearful clan, called Bloodclan, only to have the clan turn against him, and the leader of Bloodclan, Scourge, deal Tigerstar a fatal blow so great, that he lost all of his nine lives." Oneear paused for a moment, to think of what to say next, and to catch his breathe. Starkit leaned forward, intently listening, not noticing the passage of time, as day started to turn to dusk.

"Now, Bloodclan had no desire to return to the place in which they came, from the Two Leg place, and instead wanted the whole forest to themselves. They planned to gain the forest, by killing, or chasing out, all other cats. Firestar decided at once that this could not be so, and united all four clans into one, and challenged Scourge and his Bloodclan, for right of the forest. The battle raged, and Firestar lost one life to the hands of Scourge, but Scourge had a fatal weakness. You see, young kits, Scourge did not believe in Starclan. As such, he had not received nine lives from Starclan. He only had one life. Firestar knew this, and dealt a fatal blow to Scourge, killing him. With Scourge defeated, the rest of Bloodclan retreated, as both their leader, and their deputy, Bone, had been killed in the battle. After the battle, the four clans split, and returned to their homes, and peace was momentarily restored." Oneear paused again, looking at the kits. All four wide eyed, and leaning forward, wanting more. Oneear chuckled.

"Peace was temporarily restored, but as all should know, peace never truly lasts forever. Two Legs had decided to destroy the whole forest, and after receiving a sign of Starclan, six cats from the four clans, two of Riverclan, two of Thunderclan, one of Shadowclan, and one of Windclan, departed to find a new home for the four clans. After a long and perilous journey, the succeeded, and had taken themselves to an area near a lake, blanketed completely by forests. I know their location is north of Highstones, and somewhere east now, possibly on the other side of Mountainclan's mountains, but I am not sure." Oneear said, finally finished. The kits all looked hopeful for more, but Oneear shook his head.

"Look at the sky! It is time for young kits like you to go to sleep! Now go!" The old tom said. One by one the kits got up and left, Starkit lingering for a moment, before running to catch up to her milk siblings.

-

Starkit yawned, snuggling up against Leaftail on the bed of moss. Leaftail affectionately licked her head.

"Hopefully tonight we wont have any nightmares, hmm?" She said jokingly. Starkit yawned in response, and Leaftail chuckled, before laying down herself, and curling her tail around the four kits.

-

Starkit was the first up, re-energized, and ready to play. It was early, so not many cats were up, the only ones still sleeping really were the ones that attended the Gathering. Starkit made a beeline to the warrior's den, and rushed inside, jumping over sleeping cats, waking some up by accident, before she reached her target, Whitestorm. She crept up to him slowly, walking in a stalking like manner, as if she was about to pounce on a mouse, before she pounced on his head, waking the startled white tom. Whitestorm have a loud meow of surprise, effectively waking up the other cats in the den, as Starkit began to bat him in the head playfully.

"Get that kit out of here!" One cat said, unidentifiable in the darkness. Whitestorm mewled an apology, and grabbed Starkit by the scruff and carried her out of the den, and outside. He placed the hyper kit down, before mewling a little desperately.

"Come on Starkit, let's play later. I'm tired." He said, but Starkit wasn't going to take no for an answer, and playfully swiped at his stomach, battling him with sheathed claws. Whitestorm sighed in defeat, and plopped down on the ground, letting Starkit bat him over and over again, while he tried in vain to get a little more shut eye. Starkit was bent on ruining that however, and when she realized batting him wasn't working, she started to bite various parts of him, his shoulder, tail ears, maw.

"Ow!" Whitestrom reared up, trying to avoid the onslaught of the relentless kit. He looked around, hoping to see Leaftail, or perhaps Blazestar or Braveheart, someone who could help him, but the only other cat in the camp grounds and not in a den at the moment was Ravenpaw, and she was hurrying back to the medicine cat's den with two mice.

"Ravenpaw! Please! Help me!" Whitestorm called to the she cat, hoping for some relief from the playful kit still attacking him. Ravenpaw looked over at him, judging the situation for a moment, before continuing on to the medicine cat's den, ignoring Whitestorm's mewls of help. Whitestorm gave an aggravated sigh, trying to dodge Starkit's claws, he didn't notice Smallclaw until he fell over the black tom.

"Watch it!" Smallclaw snapped at him, Whitestorm tried to apologize, but Starkit was making it difficult. Smallclaw sneered at him.

"Having trouble with a kit?" He said, his tone mocking. Starkit seemed to decided at that moment, that if anyone got to pick on Whitestorm, it was her, because she changed from attacking Whitestorm, to attacking Smallclaw. The startled warrior at first was to stunned to do anything, before Starkit bit his ear, painfully. Smallclaw howled and pain and reared back, taking Starkit with him as he tried vainly to shake the kit off. His howls of pain and anger seemed to wake up the whole camp as cats started to come into the camp grounds, wondering what was wrong. Starkit was finally thrown off, landing with a thud on the ground, and Smallclaw's ear was now bleeding badly.

Starkit, in pain from her landing, began mewling pitifully, causing Leaftail to react almost instantly. Before going to her injured kit, she made sure to leave Smallclaw with a parting scratch on the face, deep enough to bleed, and possibly scar.

"Ow! What the-! Why did you scratch me?! Your psycho kit was the one who attacked me first!" He hissed at Leaftail. Leaftail hissed back, equally angered.

"That is no reason to throw her off like that! You could have gotten help!"

"Help! The only 'help' I had was Whitestorm who was also being attacked by that kit!" Smallclaw hissed, his fur raising, ready to attack. The other cats of the clan stood back, unsure of what to do, as Blazestar had ye to come from his den. Leaftail's fur also raised to show her anger, her claws unsheathed. She was ready to fight for her kit, and a nursing queen defending her kit was as dangerous, if not more so, than a badger.

Starkit rubbed up against Leaftail's hind leg, looking for comfort, and when Leaftail looked back at the kit, Smallclaw took his moment of opportunity, and dashed at Leaftail, claws out, and ready for battle. Leaftail quickly shoved Starkit aside as Smallclaw rammed into her, clawing at her as much as he could.

The two cats wrestled on the ground, fur and small drops of blood flying as the two hissing felines clawed at any piece of the other cat they could reach. Starkit ran for shelter with her three milk siblings by Snowfur, safely near the nursery, but with a good view of the fight. Starkit trembled as she hid under Snowfur, taking shelter under the white queen.

"Mouse brained fools!" Snowfur hissed under her breath.

Blazestar finally emerged from his den, taking one look at the fighting, before jumping atop of the highstone, and giving out a loud yowl. Leaftail and Smallclaw stopped fighting almost instantly, both bloody, but mostly alright.

"What has caused this uproar?" Blazestar asked, his voice thundering. Smallclaw and Leaftail both flinched, and Whitestorm stood forward.

"Blazestar, I fear it is mostly my fault." Whitestorm said, a little hesitant. Blazestar stared at him.

"Go on." He said.

"You see, earlier, Starkit came into the warrior den, wanting to play. I brought her out here, and when I was trying to tell her I was tired, and didn't want to play, she started to try and get me to play fight, at some point, actually using her teeth and claws to get my attention. Well, when I was trying to evade her attacks, I fell over Smallclaw," Whitestorm nodded to Smallclaw, who was licking his wounds lightly, "I apologized, but for some reason, Starkit decided to bite his ear. When Smallclaw had to shake her off, he accidentally hurt her," at this, Smallclaw murmured something under his breath that sounded like 'wasn't by accident., "Leaftail came over, and the two ended up fighting because of it." Whitestorm finally finished, looking at the ground. Blazestar was silent for a moment, before he finally hopped down from the highstone.

"Smallclaw, Leaftail, go get treated. Braveheart, you, Sandtail, and Lionclaw need to go on patrol. Everyone else can go back to whatever they were doing!" He said. Slowly, the cats dispersed, Leaftail and Smallclaw going to the medicine cat's den. Blazestar made his way over to the nursery, Snowfur still outside, with Starkit still hiding underneath her.

"Starkit." Blazestar said gently. Starkit poked her head out hesitantly

"Is Mama gunna be ok?" She asked, 'Mama' being Leaftail. Blazestar chuckled.

"She'll be fine, now Starkit, I must speak with you. Please come out." He said. Starkit looked up at him for a moment, and then came out from under Snowfur.

"Yes?" She said, sitting in front of him. Her tail wrapped around her, and Blazestar absently thought how she should be named longtail, since her tail was so long in comparison to her body and natural tail length.

"Now Starkit, this whole thing started because you wanted to play with Whitestorm, and when he said no, you continued to try and get him to play with you, right?" He asked. Starkit looked up at him sheepishly.

"Y-yes."

"Well, you need to know that that isn't nice. Because of that, both Smallclaw, and Leaftail got hurt, so you need to apologize to them later." He said. Starkit nodded, and gave out a meek 'Ok'. He nodded.

"And you need proper punishment as well. For one week, you will help out Oneear, by getting him his food, and helping him change his bedding. Understand?" He asked. Starkit nodded.

"Alright, you can start now, since I am sure Oneear wants some breakfast." He said. He nodded to Snowfur as he left, and watched Starkit dash to the fresh kill pile and take a bird that was almost her size, and trying to drag it to the elder's den. He chuckled, as it was a fairly cute, yet funny sight, and Oneear seemed to enjoy it to, though he eventually did get up and go help the small kit.


	6. Chapter 4

Starkit yawned as she plopped down in front of the elders den. She had spent all day helping Oneear out, as per her punishment. At first it was kinda neat, but now she was to tired to even go get something to eat. She was happy though. Only two more moons before she would be an apprentice, and this thought made her excited, yet a little sad at the same time. Becoming an apprentice meant she would become more of a member of the clan, but it would mean leaving the nursery, and thus, Leaftail wouldn't take care of her like she was now.

Starkit watched the warriors currently in the camp grounds. Tigerstripe, Sandtail, and Willowpelt had left for patrol, which left Lionclaw, Smallclaw, Braveheart, Whitestorm, and Blazestar. Starkit wondered what it was like on patrol, since she had only sparingly left the camp, with Braveheart, she had no real grasp of the outside world. Patrol was something warriors and apprentices were to do, as directed by the clan deputy, and the clan leader.

She wondered what it must be like to be a warrior, going on patrol, hunting, defending the clan. It didn't look easy, nor pain free, as Oneear often told her of battles he was in with other clans. The medicine cat probably had it easiest, since all they had to do was interpret Starclan signs, and take care of the health of other cats, though Oneear had told her there was more to a medicine cat than that.

Starkit yawned again, and put her head on her paws, deciding to take a quick nap.

-

"Starkit!" Shadekit pounced on the sleeping kit, making Starkit respond by yelping and then biting down on Shadekit's unprotected tail.

"OW!!" Shadekit yelped, jumping quickly away from Starkit. Starkit yawned as she got up, shaking her head slightly to get the sleep to go away, then rubbing her eyes with her paw.

"What was that for?" Shadekit whined, licking his bruised tail. Starkit made a displeased sound.

"You woke me up." She said simply. Shadekit looked at her strangely.

"Whatever." He said. He got in a crouch, wanting to play, but Starkit didn't feel like it at the moment.

"Not now, I'm hungry." Starkit blew him off, heading tot he fresh kill pile. Willowpelt, Sandtail, and Tigerstripe had returned, and now Lionclaw, Braveheart, and Whitestorm were on patrol. Smallclaw still had to recover from his injuries, a decent portion of his body covered in cobwebs. Starkit had apologized to both Leaftail, and Smallclaw, but the black tom had simply hissed threateningly at her when she tried, so she decided to leave him alone for now, not really wanting to face his wrath, especially when Leaftail was still to hurt to protect her.

Leaftail had to stay majoritivly in the nursery, or just outside it. Her left hind leg had been damaged more than originally thought, and Mousefang said that unless she took it easy, it might not heal correctly, and she wouldn't be able to be a warrior again. This worried Starkit, because she had hoped that when she was made into a warrior, she and Leaftail could go on patrol sometime, if Blazestar allowed it. If Leaftail couldn't be a warrior, then that meant the two couldn't go on patrol, or hunting missions together.

Starkit underestimated Shadekit's stupidity, as the male kit didn't seem to think Starkit was any less dangerous when hungry, as he pounced on her from behind. Starkit wasted no time flipping herself over so that now he was beneath her, instead oh him on top of her.

"Huh?" Shadekit let out, confused how they ended up like this, and how Starkit managed it. Starkit hissed threateningly, before walking over him to the fresh kill pile, taking a mouse, and setting down to eat. Shadekit kept his ears pressed to his head, and his tail between his legs as he went over to the kill pile and took a vole for himself, walking a ways away from the angered Starkit, before settling down to eat himself.

Looking over, Starkit noticed the warriors had returned, and the next group was setting out. Her curiosity, and energy got the better of her as she bolted over, leaving the mouse, as Whitestorm, Lionclaw, and Blazestar got ready to leave.

"Hello Starkit, as energetic as ever I see." Blazestar chuckled. Starkit mewled happily.

"Can I come?" She asked. Shadekit had followed her, and out of bored curiosity, Fernkit and Bluekit had as well. Lionclaw looked baffled.

"A kit, coming on patrol?" He asked incredulously Blazestar shook his head.

"Sorry, Starkit, but no, no kits on patrol." He said. Starkit gave an unpleased growl, as did Bluekit, Fernkit and Shadekit.

"Pleeeease!" The four kits said in unison. Blazestar sighed.

"Hey now, four against one isn't fair!"

"But we really wanna go to!" Shadekit said. Braveheart had come over to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, how about this, Willowpelt and I will join you, and when we get to the training clearing, the kits, Willowpelt, and I will circle back to the camp. A sort of 'Kit Patrol'." He offered. Blazestar looked down at the pleading kits for a moment, before giving in.

"Alright, but only if Willowpelt agrees." He said. The kits all mewled happily as Braveheart raced off to get the she-cat.

-

Willowpelt had agreed, and Braveheart and she walked with the kits between them, in the center of the patrol. The kits were all excited, since Leaftail had said it was OK if they had two warriors with them, and aside from Starkit, it was the kits' first time outside the camp. It was exciting to see the various surroundings and foliage and prey. Bluekit at one point was even able to capture a mouse, which Blazestar praised her for, though he was laughing.

It wasn't long before they finally reached the clearing. The kits all dashed for a small pond near by, to get a drink, as the warriors began to divide.

"Braveheart, Willowpelt, do be careful. We have scented rogue cats, and I am not sure if they are aggressive or not." Blazestar told them. Willowpelt and Braveheart both nodded.

"Don't worry, we are going right back to camp. The kits will be perfectly safe, besides if we have any trouble, we are so close to camp that the others will hear us if we call for help." Willowpelt said, her calm voice soothing. Blazestar nodded, and nudged them both on the shoulder, before leaving, glancing back at them only once before he and the patrol party left.

Braveheart and Willowpelt rounded up the kits, deciding it was time to leave. Willowpelt took the right, and Braveheart the left with the hyper, but tiring kits between. Fernkit stayed next to Braveheart, quiet through the whole trip. She wanted to go along, but she seemed timid once actually outside the safe confines of the camp. Bluekit was as rough and energetic as ever, running ahead, only to be called back. Shadekit stook next to Starkit, taking in his surroundings with awe. Starkit was happy to be outside the camp again, and mewled her happiness aplenty.

Willowpelt didn't seem at all angry about the situation, and enjoyed talking with Braveheart during the walk, since she enjoyed the company of kits, hoping to one day have her own. Bluekit dashed off ahead of the group again, and froze just before Braveheart was about to call out to her. Her ears standing erect, she looked side to side, as if she had heard something. Braveheart and Willowpelt shared a confused glance, before Braveheart called to Bluekit, but the kit didn't seem to be listening to him, as she stayed rooted to the spot. Braveheart told Willowpelt to stay with the kits, as he carefully walked to Bluekit, his ears perked to locate any trace of sound. He nudged Bluekit's flank when he reached her, his eye on his surroundings. He heard it, though it was faint. The noise of something near by. He opened his mouth and took a deep breathe, tasting the smell of a foreign tom in the air. He glanced back at Willowpelt and the kits, to make sure they were fine, before grabbing Bluekit by the scruff of her neck. She didn't make a sound as he lifted her, and carefully walked back to Willowpelt, the kits between them. Willowpelt nodded at Braveheart, and the two kept quiet, with the kits between them. The kits sensed something was wrong, and kept silent, keeping close to Willowpelt and Braveheart.

A sudden rustling caused the six cats to freeze, ears perked, looking for the source of the sound. Braveheart took a few steps forward, sniffing the air again.

Something large suddenly rammed into him, sending him sprawling away from Willowpelt and the kits. Willowpelt's call was cut off as something slammed into her as well, clawing at her flank, but she didn't give ground. The kits panicked, but followed Starkit's lead as the four of them dove into a hollowed base of a tree. Large enough for a kit, small enough so a full grown cat couldn't get in. They huddled close together as far from the entrance of the hollowed base as possible. The sounds of hissing cats, and howls of pain seemed to echo in their wooden defense The noise started to become fainter, as if the cats were moving away, and Starkit looked up from the group to look at the entrance She couldn't see anything outside, but she could faintly hear the sounds of cats fighting. She could hear the familiar sounds of Braveheart and Willowpelt, mixed with unfamiliar hisses and yowls.

Slowly, and tentatively, she edged close to the entrance to get a better look. She still couldn't see outside very clearly, and looking back at her adopted sibling, all three still huddled together, looking at her with wide, terrified eyes. She looked back at the entrance, and stayed low to the ground as she got closer and closer, her eyes darting to take in as much as she could of the outside area. She saw nothing, and slowly stuck her head out of the hollowed hole, looking for Willowpelt and Braveheart.

She gave a startled, pained yelp when something suddenly snatched her by the back of her neck, teeth piercing her skin, and roughly pulling her from the hiding place. She heard her siblings' yelps and cries of shock and terror as she struggled to try and break free from the hold on her, despite the mind numbing fear in her heart from being taken by an unknown creature.

She registered that someone was talking, and unfamiliar voice, that she couldn't place, as the cat holding her began to run away from the tree, leaving her siblings behind.

She cried out in terror for help, but got no reply. Braveheart and Willowpelt were still busy with their attackers, and where unable to go to her aide as she was whisked away, unable to do anything but cry out for help.

-

-

--

--

-

-

I am sorry that this chapter took so long to update, and that it wasnt even that long. You see, I was busy turning this fanfic into a comic (got the first five pages done) and drawing some of the characters, that I neglected to finish this chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.

If you wanna see the comic, and the characters, you have to go to my deviantart page at angelofdeath234 . deviantart . com (delete the spaces)


	7. Chapter 5

Starkit gave a muffled cry of pain as she was slammed to the ground suddenly, connecting with wood instead of the dirt she expected. Dazed, he looked around at her surroundings as she heard to cats argue.

She was at Small Land, on one of the four Twoleg bridges set to help with crossing. The bushes all in a circle, and a large rock for when the Gatherings take place. From their position, she couldn't tell if the bridge she was on, was the same bridge that led to the Sunclan forest, or perhaps to another territory all together.

The sounds of arguing became louder, and Starkit finally looked at the two cats that had brought her here. Both were toms, one was thickly built and a deep golden brown tabby. He glanced over at Starkit, his golden eyes blazing in anger and hate. The other tom was somewhat easier to look at. A pure black pelt and a startling snow white tail. The black tom was sleek, and slim, though he seemed well fed. He glanced over at Starkit, his golden eyes kind, though worried, and Starkit saw three red lines under his right eye.

"Addertalon, please! You said we were simply going to a territory outside the clans, not steal helpless kits!" The black tom said, his voice sounded somewhat tired. The golden brown tabby tom snorted.

"Sure we will, but I wanted to get back at that flea-bitten Braveheart. If not for him, I'd still be the Sunclan deputy!" Addertalon hissed. The black tom shook his head.

"I can see why they exiled such a violent cat. No one would want the possibility of you becoming leader!" The black tom mewled, though his voice sounded somewhat harsh. Starkit whimpered, shivering, and backed away from the two toms slightly. The one called Addertalon hissed at her, and the other tom hissed at Addertalon.

"Let's return the kit. I am sure they will let us pass if we-"

"No! I wont return it! Not when we got this far!" Addertalon hissed, his fur standing on edge. The black tom growled, crouching at Addertalon.

"then what do you suppose we do with the kit? We cant possibly keep it!" He argued. Addertalon looked at the kit.

"It is female, we can use it to make a new clan." He said, the black tom stared at him, dumbfounded.

"No we cant! Addertalon, that is-"

"Shut up Venomheart! I am the leader, not you!"

"Last I checked we didn't have a leader!" the black tom, Venomheart hissed. The two toms had turned completely from her, and Starkit realized this was a prime opportunity to flee, so she took the chance, and bolted across the bridge. She heard the two toms give out startled cries, and the sound of the two of them chasing after her, but she didn't dare look back, and continued to run as fast as her small legs would carry her. She barely felt the thorns in the bushes claw at her fur as she ran through bush after bus. Suddenly, from up ahead, she heard something.

A cat calling out.

The call was unfamiliar, but at the moment, so long as she could find help, she didn't care, and called out to the unfamiliar calls, heading straight for them. She heard the two toms closing in behind her, and willed herself to run faster. She shut her eyes, and hoped they wouldn't catch her, when she suddenly slammed unto a thick bush that was covered in vines, entangling herself in them, getting stuck.

She cried out in panic, struggling against the vines. She heard hissing and looked at the path behind her, to see a somewhat welcome, and somewhat fearful sight.

The two toms, Venomheart and Addertalon had caught up with her, but they were blocked by three unknown toms she had never seen before, their scents strange and unfamiliar to her. The largest of the new toms was a dusky brown, with unusually large ears and blue eyes. Next to him, was a long haired gray tom with yellow eyes, and there was also a smaller, black tom with gray paws and bright yellow eyes. The three were hissing menacingly at Venomheart and Addertalon.

"Rogues! Why are you on Moonclan territory?" The brown tom hissed at them, claws unsheathed. Addertalon hissed at them.

"We were chasing that kit. She is with us. We were heading for the Twoleg place, but were chased here by Sunclan patrol." Venomheart said in a calm voice. Starkit mewled in panic.

"No! No I'm not! They took me! They attacked Braveheart and Willowpelt! Don't let me go with them!" She called out in panic, still struggling with the vines, her strength renewed by the sudden fear that these Moonclan warriors would send her with Addertalon and Venomheart. The brown tom looked back at Starkit, watching her for a moment, before looking back at Addertalon and Venomheart.

"The kit stays with us. You will leave, or, we kill you." He threatened. Venomheart and Addertalon hesitated, before Addertalon hissed, but retreated. Venomheart sat down, and stayed behind. The smaller black tom hissed at him.

"Why are you staying!" He hissed at Venomheart.

"Crowpaw! Silence!" The brown tom hissed at him. Crowpaw flinched, but glared at Venomheart.

"Crowpaw, go help that kit out of the ivy. You, what is your name, and why do you not leave?" The brown tom asked, his tone calm. Venomheart nodded.

"My name is Venomheart, an ex-Sun-Drownclan member. It wasn't my idea to steal the kit, and I would like to see it returned to Sunclan, along with giving Blazestar, and Braveheart an apology for what happened. I had simply wanted to leave the territory of the six clans. I didn't think Addertalon would attack a Sunclan patrol, and steal a kit." He said. The brown tom stared at him, then turned an motioned to the long-haired tom.

"Shadepelt, go to the camp, and tell Shadowstar we are bringing a kit, and a rogue to the camp. He can decide what to do with them." He said. By now, Crowpaw had gotten Starkit out of the ivy, but refused to touch her any farther, and hissed at her when she tried to get closer to him for comfort. Starkit stared warily at the brown tom as he approached her, her body still shaking from fear.

"Venomheart, you will follow us back to the camp. If you try to escape, I will chase you down, and kill you." the tom said. Venomheart nodded.

"Yes, Batear" He said. Batear looked back down at Starkit, and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck gently. She was already bleeding from an open wound, caused by Addertalon when he had grabbed her previously, and Batear took special care to make sure that he clenched the wound shut, so it wouldn't bleed anymore. Starkit was only now aware that it hurt.

Now that she was out of immediate danger, Starkit began to calm down, though she still shook and gave off fear scent since she had no real idea of where she was, where she was going, or what was going to happen to her. She glanced around, at the unfamiliar, yet familiar surroundings that reminded her somewhat of Sunclan's forest. Starkit could smell lots of other cats, and looked up as they reached some thick bushes choked with ivy, an opening made from some stones. Batear ducked down as he carried Starkit inside, revealing it to be the entrance to the Moonclan camp, with Venomheart following, followed by Crowpaw. Two cats, a tom and a she-cat, instantly went on either side of Venomheart, and led him towards a cleared area away from everything else. Batear took Starkit away from them, to where some she-cats with kits were. One she-cat, a long furred gray she-cat with pale gray eyes looked up at them, her eyes kind, but sad, as she looked at Starkit. A kit nestled close to her, his dark gray fur made him easy to spot next to his lighter gray mother. Batear placed the kit in front of the queen, nodding after he had.

"This kit was found in out territory. I believe it to be a Sunclan kit. Until Shadowstar decides what to do with it, Mothflower, would you care for it?" He asked. Starkit gulped and shook as she looked up at Mothflower, the she-cat's gaze seemed to have a calming effect, and soon, Starkit wasn't shaking at all. Mothflower nodded, and used her tail to motion to Starkit to come closer. Starkit was hesitant, but stepped forward, and allowed Mothflower to like the scruff of her neck to clean some of the drying blood, as the wound had clotted and stopped bleeding. Batear nodded.

"I will go get Featherpelt to look at the kit, and I will talk to Shadowstar about the kit." Batear said, before leaving. Starkit began to purr as Mothflower continued to groom her. Starkit looked up as another queen, a light brown she-cat, and her kit, came up to them. The kit didn't look much like her mother. Instead of being something like her, the female kit was gray, with a black right paw. She did have the same blue eyes as her mother though. Starkit turned as she heard something sniff at her from her side, and saw the kit she saw pressed up against Mothflower earlier. It was a tom, a little bigger than her. He was gray with a black muzzle, paws, and tail. His tail fur was long, as was some fur on his head, making it fall in his eyes slightly. The rest of his fur seemed short though. Starkit sniffed at him, his yellow eyes going wide as he ducked into his mother's fur again. Mothflower gave Starkit a final lick as another she-cat came up. Starkit gave a startled mewl when she saw the new she-cat.

"Snowfur!" She mewled at the white she-cat. The white she-cat looked at her, and Starkit realized she had made a mistake. Snowfur had one green eye, and one blue eye. This she-cat had just blue eyes, despite how much she looked like Snowfur.

"I am Featherpelt, not Snowfur. I am the medicine cat of Moonclan. Where are you hurt?" She asked. Starkit stared at her, unable to speak.

"The scruff of her neck was torn." She heard Mothflower say. Featherpelt nodded, and looked at Starkit's neck.

"It looked fine. The wound has started to heal, and it looks like it wasn't that bad in the first place. She'll be fine." Featherpelt said. When the white she-cat got close enough, Starkit opened her mouth and drew in some air to catch the she-cat's scent. She did smell a lot like Snowfur. Featherpelt nodded to them, and left them alone. The light brown she-cat laid down near Mothflower, and the two she-cats began to talk. The small female kit came up to Starkit, sniffing at her.

"My name is Darkkit, what's yous?" She asked. Starkit looked at Darkkit for a moment.

"My name is Starkit." She said. Darkkit gave a meow of amusement.

"Starkit? What a weird name!" She giggled.

"Darkkit!" The light brown she-cat hissed in warning. Darkkit flinched , and mewled an apology.

"So, are you really from Sunclan?" Starkit heard from behind her. She looked over to see it was the male kit from before.

"Come on Nightkit, you can't hide there forever!" Darkkit mewled teasingly. Nightkit gulped, but came out, though he was a little hesitant.

"I'm Nightkit." He said. Starkit nodded.

"And I'm Starkit. Yes, I am from Sunclan." She said. Nightkit looked amazed.

"I thought kits weren't allowed outside of the clan's camp!" He said. Starkit meowed.

"Yeah, normally they aren't, but sometimes Blazestar and Braveheart will take me and Bluekit, Fernkit, and Shadekit out to play in the training hollow. We got attacked on out way back, and some toms took me." She said. The two kits stared at her wide eyes.

"We were never allowed outside the camp unless it was an emergency! Wow!" Darkkit said, shuffling a little closer to Starkit. Starkit heard Mothflower address the light brown she-cat as Mousefur, and looked up at them. Mousefur did resemble Batear somewhat. Starkit wondered if perhaps they were related.

"What is it like in Sunclan?" Nightkit asked.

"Fun! There is always someone to play with, and Blazestar is really nice!" She said. The other two kits suddenly rushed back to their mothers, when a shadow loomed over Starkit. Turning around, she came face to face with a black tom with seemingly glowing yellow eyes.

"You are Starkit of Sunclan? I am Shadowstar, leader of Moonclan." He said.

-

-

--

-

-

This chapter wasnt very long (sorry) Anyway, some important things happen in this chapter, such as Starkit meeting Shadowstar, and Nightkit (these are important) if you looked at my deviantart page, you'll already know some things about these characters.

I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. Book One will be ending soon, but fear not! For that simply means Starkit will become an apprentice, and that means the story will finally pick up!

Free gift art to whoever guesses correctly who Starkit's mentor will be first! (results will be revieled once the final chapter is uploaded) Here is a hint: it isnt who you will instantly think it will be.

Iceness of Amber: I dont mind entering your character, but Amberstone, as far as I know, isnt a Warrior Name (all of my warrior names came from official ones, just edited) also, her mate cant be Lionclaw, as Lionclaw already has a mate (Willowpelt)


	8. Chapter 6 FINAL CHAPTER

Starkit stared up at the black tom whom called himself Shadowstar. She wasnt sure what to do or say. Shadowstar seemed to be the exact opposite of Blazestar. Blazestar being her warm sun, and Shadowstar being the cold illuminous moon.

Starkit blinked. Illuminous? Yes, Shadowstar was being illuminated by light, what looked like moonlight, but it was sunset. She could barely see the golden orange light that reminded her of Blazestar's fur above the trees. The camp was shadowed, and yet, Shadowstar seemed to glow with soft, white moonlight. She blinked again, crouched low, and the light vanished.

"Starkit of Sunclan. Come with me." He said. He turned and started walking, only giving a small, backwards glance and nod for Starkit to follow, before he headed off to his den. Starkit followed.

His den, like most of the enterances in the camp, was in a thick, thorn-covered bush, an opening made with stone, though Starkit noticed the stone in his and another den, the medicine cat's den, as she noticed Featherpelt go inside and come out with some herbs, had small colorful stones in them. The medicine cat's den had pretty blue stones, while the leader's den had blood red stones stuck in the rocks of the opening.

Inside the den, it was suprising to think they were in a thorn bush. Years of feline inhabitants had opened a wide cavern, large enough to fit at leadt five full grown cats with space to spare for a kit or two. Shadowstar laid down in a bed of moss, and motioned for her to sit in a smaller bed of moss infront of him. Starkit nodded, and did as instructed, laying in the bed of moss, its familiar smell a comfort. She detected a faint sent of Sunclan when she sniffed it, and looked up at him quetioningly.

"I had it fetched when you arrived from an area close to Small Land. Most grows thick there, on both sides of the river. I had one of my warriors grab a small amount for you. I figured a familiar scent would make you more at ease." He explained. Starkit wrapped her tail around her, and laid her head on her paws.

"I wanna go home." She whimpered. She felt something nuzzle her head, and soft breathing. She sniffed as Shadowstar moved back into place, his gaze sympathetic.

"You are of Sunclan correct? I want to ask you a few things."

"Can I go home if I answer?" Starkit asked. Shadowstar remained silent.

"There is a warrior, named Tigerstripe in your clan, correct?" He asked. Starkit nodded.

"Yeah, him, Sandtail, and Smallclaw."

"Smallclaw?" Shadowstar asked. Starkit nodded.

"Smallclaw is Tigerstripe and Sandtail's kit, though he is a warrior now. He doesnt like me." She could hear Shadowstar give an airy chuckle, but she kept her gaze to the ground, her head still on her paws.

"Is he happy? Tigerstripe I mean." She heard him ask.

"Yeah, I guess. He scares me, and Sandtail doesnt like me much, so I dont go near him."

"Why doesnt she like you?" Shadowstar asked.

"She said I'm not clan born, that I must have been a kittypet. Whitestorm and Braveheart found me, when I was younger, and took me to Sunclan. Sandtail said I should have gone back to the Twolegs." She said, her voice a little sad. She felt Shadowstar nuzzle her head again, and this time, she rubbed up against him for comfort. When he moved back into place, she felt oddly cold.

"Just becouse you may have been born a kittypet, does not mean you could not be a warrior. I heard in one clan, a kittypet became a clan leader after all!" She heard him say. She nodded in understanding. One-Ear had told her the story of that kittypet with a flame colored pelt and a destiny to save not just his clan, but the whole forest he lived in.

"Do you really want to go back then, if they are mean to you?"

"Not all are!" She rose to her paws, her fur bristling.

"Whitestorm isnt! Mama isnt! Just becouse Sandtail, Tigerstripe, and Smallclaw doesnt like me mean they all dont like me! Blazestar said it was like I was his own daughter!" She hissed. Shadowstar didnt even flinch, his gaze steady, and even, though oddly warm. It was like he expected her reaction. Her anger dying, Starkit laid back down, but held her head high, holding Shadowstar's gaze, her former discomfort vanished. Shadowstar seemed to be smiling at her.

"You really like Sunclan, don't you?" He asked.

"I might not be born in Sunclan, but I'll prove every drop of blood in my body is Sunclan blood!" She said determindly Shadowstar chuckled again.

"That would be interesting to watch."

"Does this mean I can go home?" She asked. Shadowstar nuzzled the side of her muzzle affectionately.

"Soon. Just have patience." He said, "I have one more question."

Starkit looked at him again, suddenly feeling a little tired, and hungry. She waited for him to ask the question.

"Is Blazestar aware that Sun-Drownclan is stealing prey from Riverclan?" He asked. Starkit looked at him questioningly.

"Shouldnt you ask Blazestar himself that? Or one of the warriors? If he knows, he hasnt said anything to me or Bluekit, Shadekit, or Fernkit." She said. Shadowstar nodded and got up.

"Rest here for now, no one will bother you while you are in here. I will go get you something to eat." And with that he left. Starkit laid her head down, shifting only slightly, before yawning loudly. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift. She opened them up a crack, when she felt something warm snuggle close to her. Looking over, she saw Nightkit, laying down next to her. He didnt seem to notice she was awake a he nuzzled her neck with affection, before settling down himself.

Starkit wasnt sure why, but the gesture made her feel very warm inside.

-

She gave a low grumble, being woken from a dream where she had just pounced on a mouse, by something nudging her in the side. She groggly got up, using a paw to wipe her eyes.

"Wha's wrong Mama..?" She muttered.

"I'm definitely not your mama, now come on quietly Starkit, it is time to go home." A male voice said. Her vision still a little blurry from sleep, she looked up and saw Shadowstar, or rather, just his eyes, everything else blending in perfectly in the darkness of the den. He nudged her towards the enterance, Nightkit still sleeping peacefully in the bed of moss, undesturbed. Starkit, though she culdnt explain why, gave his ear a lick before leaving, not really noticing Shadowstar's silence gaze on her the whole time.

Outside his den, everything was silent. There were two cats at the camp enterance. As they neared, Starkit recognized Batear, and Venomheart. Shadowstar gave a nod to Batear, and the two toms joined them as they left the camp. As they left, Starkit looked back and saw an unfamiliar cat at the large stones placed to represent the Highstone, like in Sunclan. It was sitting on top of the stones, with a triumphant look in its eyes, its pelt brown with black tabby tripes. Its claws unsheathed. She looked up at its face, and shivered. Cold, gleaming eyes full of ice-cold bloodlust, and triumph stared at her coldly, the face of the tom scarred so heavily, Starkit had to wonder how he survived the wound. She heard a meow from infront of her, as she had stopped walking. She blinked, and the scarred tom was gone. She shivered and raced to catch up, rubbing up against Shadowstar's leg for comfort, though all he did was nudge her farther forward, which seemed even better, than if he had just nuzzled her head.

-

No one spoke as they walked through Moonclan's territory, to where, Starkit really couldnt say. She was so frightned when she arrived, she hadnt really looked at where they were going, so now, she had no idea if this was the same path from which she had come, or if they were taking her somewhere else entirely, though she hopes Shadowstar would keep his word, and take her home.

It wasnt long before she could smell the faint scent of water, and faintly hear it from up ahead. She almost wanted to run ahead, but was afraid that she might get attacked, like how Bluekit and Braveheart were only yesterday. A few minutes later, they stood infront of the twoleg bridge, leading to Small Land. Shadowstar nudged her forward, and Starkit began to walk across.

Still no one spoke as they stepped onto Small Land, and continued across to another Twoleg bridge, and the familiar Sunclan scents started to flood Starkit's nose. She kept her wide eyes forward, no really believing she was going to go home. They stopped suddenly though, halfway across the bridge.

"Why are we stopping?" Venomheart asked, taking a few steps forward, so he was next to Starkit, who was shaking out of the willpower to keep her from dashing forward, into the familiar forest.

"You said you wanted to take Starkit home, and explain to Blazestar what happened. We'll leave you both here, you take her the rest of the way back." Shadowstar said. Venomheart looked at him in shock.

"But, for all you know I could take her and run off, or kill her! Why trust me?" He asked. Shadowstar's gaze ran cold, though Starkit didnt pay any attention to them, her eyes only on the forest.

"I will ask Blazestar at the next gathering if she was returened or not. If I find out she wasnt, all of Moonclan will hunt you down and kill you without remorse or second thought, no matter how far you run, or where you hide." He said, Venomheart nodded, and as the two Moonclan cats left, Venomheart picked up Starkit, despite the kits sudden mewl of protest, and started to carry her into Sunclan's forest. She quieted instantly once they ducked into the foliage.

Venomheart seemed to know his way, as he walked farther and farther into the forest, Starkit recognizing certain things, telling her she was soon going to be home. They came suddenly to the training clearing, and Venomheart set her down, she tried to make a dash for the path that would take her to camp, but Venomheart held her down.

"It is to late at night to go now. No one would recognize you, and you might be attacked. Lets rest here till dawn, then go in the morning, when it is light and they can see us clearly." He said, laying down near the pond. Starkit glanced form him to the path, and back to him, before reluctantly nodding and laying down next to him, nuzzling closer for warmth. His tail wrapped around her, and she relaxed a little. However, she was so excited to be home, she couldnt sleep, and just laid there, her eyes open, staring at the training clearing, while Venomheart slipped into a light sleep beside her. She didnt move, and just stared out, waiting for sunrise.

A few hours later, the pink rays of dawn came, and Venomheart began to rise, urging her to drink, and catching a mouse, which only she ate, Venomheart saying it wouldnt be right for him to eat it, since he wasnt of Sunclan.

They had waited some time longer, for the sun to fully rise before Venomheart started to lead Starkit to Sunclan's camp. The path silent, aside from a few bird calls. A sudden snapping twig made both cats freeze, Starkit diving under Venomheart's legs for protection. Both cats looked around wildly, Venomheart crouching down, making sure Starkit was completely under him, and out of harms way. Four cats came from the cushes, surrounding them. Starkit couldnt see them well from under Venomheart. She heard hissing growls that sounded painfully familiar, and suddenly saw a fifth cat join them.

Seeing that familiar sunset golden and orange fur, Starkit coulndt hold back anymore, letting out a loud, and choked wail, she dashed from under Venomheart, startling the black and white tom, and ran headlong into the golden orange tom infront of her, nuzzling him, and licking his shoulder an neck. The other four cats were all shocked, but she didnt care, barely making out any other sound, then Blazestar's startled mewl, followed by comforting purrs as he licked her head, neck, shoulders, back. The other four cats joined in, nuzzling her when they could, their words almost muted in her relief. It took a small amount of time, before she calmed down enough for talk, the four other cats around Venomheart, making sure he couldnt escape, Starkit snuggled close to Blazestar as the golden tom laid down. Venomheart laid down as well, and two of the four cat sat. Finally looking at them, Starkit was overjoyed to see Lionclaw and Whitestorm sitting near her. Smallclaw, most of his wounds form Leaftail healed, was still standing near Duststorm. Starkit was a little worried about Smallclaw, but when the black and ginger tom looked at her, all she saw was warm relief in his eyes.

"You are a rogue, correct? Did you not steal Starkit from us, and injure Willowpelt and Braveheart only yesterday? Why come back?" Blazestar asked, his voice cold, and even. Starkit stiffened at the mention of Willowpelt and Braveheart, wondering if the two were ok, she snuggled even closer to Blazestar, the leader's tail wrapping around so it rested beside her to comfort her.

"I did not attack your two warriors, nor did I steal Starkit. Addertalon was the one who decided on those things, him and that other cat that was with us, Jayfog. They were the ones who decided to attack and steal. I simply wanted to leave the clans area, and live alone if I could." He said. Blazestar blinked. Once. Twice.

"I believe you. What you said matches up with what Willowpelt and Braveheart told us. You came to return Starkit?"

"Yes, I felt horrible about what happened. She was only a kit, and Addertalon took her only to get back at Braveheart. I fought with Addertalon, but Starkit took off. She ran right into Moonclan territory.." He continued to describe what he had seen from yesterday. Starkit remained silent though the whole conversation, nuzzling Blazestar's side affectionately. Blazestar only once turning to nuzzle back, before turning back to the conversation.

At one point, the cats got up, and Blazestar had to keep nudging Starkit to the point it was faster for him to jut pick her up and carry her back to Sunclan camp. Venomheart joining them.

Once inside, Starkit was taken with Blazestar as he jumped up on highstones, placing her in his paws, he called a clan meeting for all cats to join. Starkit stared wide eyes at all her clanmates as they stared at her in silence, waiting for Blazestar to start. Leaftail wasnt seen, and one cat, Snowfur, went to get her. She looked over near the medicine cat's den, and saw Braveheart and Willowpelt, cobwebs covering minor wounds, the relief evident not only in their eyes, but their body postures. She looked back at the nursery, Shadekit, Bluekit, and Fernkit urging forth a familiar yellow shape.

"Mama!!" Starkit shouted, as Leaftail looked up her eyes flying wide.

"Starkit!" Leaftail cried, running up to Highstone, only to be stopped by Whitestorm and Smallclaw, the two toms having to explain to her to wait for a few moments, then she could once again be with her kit.

Leaftail sat where she was, her eyes never leaving Starkit. It didnt seem like she was even listening to what Blazestar was saying, as Blazestar explained what happened to Starkit, where she had been, and that Venomheart would be a Sunclan warrior, as a reward for returning Starkit. Venomheart agreed to being a warrior of Sunclan, and the meeting ended.

Back with Leaftail, Starkit was licked clean by the thankful queen. That day, Leaftail wouldnt let Starkit go far from her, always by her side, licking her and nuzzling her at every chance she got. Starkit's reunion was over joyous, as she ran to each cat, even Sandtail, Tigerstripe, and Smallclaw, the cats all welcoming her back with comforting licks and nuzzles.

Yes, she was truly home in Sunclan.

-

-

Starkit mewled in discomfort as Leaftail cleaned her. Today was a very important day. Today was the day she became an apprentice. Her milk siblings Shadekit and Bluekit were already apprenticed, though Bluekit and Starkit had to wait a little while longer, as they had fallen ill with greencough, though the newly made Medicine Cat Ravenfur was able to cure them, and today was their big day. It had been a moon and a half since she had been returned. Venomheart had adapted to life in Sunclan quickly, and it almost seemed as if he'd always been there. Willowpelt and Braveheart had healed, with no real lasting effects, though Braveheart had a slight limp, as his front left shoulder gave him slight trouble.

Willowpelt and Dawnflower suddenly had joined them in the nursery, both cats now expecting kits. Snowfur herselg kitting soon after Starkit arrived, and not long after that, it turns out Leaftail was also expecting more kits, their father turning out to be Blazestar.

Snowfur licked her kits affectionately, their mewls softly heard. Their eyes open, they had looked at Starkit and Fernkit with awe as Leaftail cleaned them. Three total, two male, and one female. The largest of them was a male brown and black tabby with gold eyes, his name being Bramblekit. The next male, the medium sized one, was a solid brown tom with gray paws and amber eyes. The final kit, Moonkit, was a white she-cat with soft green eyes, and brown,bacl, and orange sploches on her two front paws. Why Snowfur decided her name to be Moonkit, Starkit was unsure. Starkit turned to look at the entrance, Leaftail giving her a final lick, as her two, already apprenticed siblings, Shadepaw and Bluepaw came in.

"Ready to be aprpentices yet?" Bluepaw asked. Starkit gave a light mewl. Leaftail looked over at the two apprentices.

"Blazestar will call the meeting any minute now, why arent you two with your mentors?" She asked. Bluepaw and shadepaw giggled.

"We wanted to come see Starkit and Fernkit as just kits one last time before they became apprentices as well." Bluepaw said. Leaftail gave them a warning growl, and the two dashed off.

"I wonder who out menotrs will be." Fernkit said, her tone completely calm. Starkit wondered how she could be so calm, where as Starkit was more jittery than a jitterbug.

"You'll find out, soon enough." Leaftail said. The familiar yowl of Blazestar calling a clan meeting made the cats in the nursery all file out. Leaftail sat between Fernkit and Starkit as they sat infront of Highstone, Blazestar sitting above them majestically. Starkit looked up at him, her eyes wide.

The light seemed to dance in his fur. It looked exactly like that time, moons ago, when she'd seen the same vision before, only this time, it wasnt a vision, as the light let a dazzling array of the sunset hues of red and orange in his fur.

Starkit looked away, and at the other members of the clan. Bluepaw sat with her mentor, Lionclaw, and near them, Shadepaw sat with his mentor, Braveheart. That was a little disappointing to Starkit, as she had hoped Braveheart would be the one to mentor her. She turned back to look at Blazestar, as he began to talk.

"Cats of Sunclan, today we bring forth these two kits, Starkit and Fernkit. Both over six moons old, and ready to be apprenticed. Fernkit, stand forward." He said. Fernkit nodded, and stepped forward a few paces, utterly calm, even with all eyes on her.

"Sandtail, you will be Fernkit's mentor, teach her they ways of a warrior, and channel all your wisdom and skill into this apprentice." He said. Sandtail approached Fernkit, the two touching noses, before turning and sitting near Tigerstripe and Smallclaw.

Starkit gulped, but looked encouraging at Fernkit, who was now Fernpaw.

"Starkit, step forward." Blazestar said. Starkit shakily took a few steps forward, her heart pounding.

Starkit looked up at Blazestar, trying to appear confident, and strong, though her insides felt like they were going to erupt.

"Starkit, I have thought long and hard on who your mentor shall be," Blazestar began, Starkit gulped and for a moment, though that one moment felt like an hour, Blazestar stalled before looking her straight in the eye.

"I myself will mentor you, Starpaw." He said.

-

-

---

-

-

FINAL CHAPTER OF BOOK ONE!!!!

Yup, Final Chapter folks! This means you need to keep watch for Blazing Star Book 2: Apprentice's Pride!! Comming Soon to What this also means is that if you have any characters you want to submit, and havent yet, and want them to appear early on, you need to submit them soon, becouse once Book 2 starts, and you submit a character, you'll have to wait till after a she-cat becomes a queen and gives birth to kit again.

Also, show of hands, who knew Blazestar was going to be Starpaw's mentor?

Also, check out my deviantart page .com (copy and paste it into your browser) The Blazing Star comic has been posted, you'll find info on future characters/clans (yes as in, there are more than six clans in the fanfic) and unique things, like pictures of some of the characters! So please check it out, ok?


End file.
